A New Mission
"A New Mission" is the second episode of Season 3 of Z Nation and the thirtieth episode of the series overall. It first aired in the United States on September 23, 2016 at 8/7c . Plot Synopsis We pick up right where we left off at the end of Season 2, with Roberta, Addy, Doc and Hector surrounded by Pan Asian solders. The leader of this squad is Sun Mei, and she's come all the way from Beijing to track down The Murphy and cultivate a cure for the zombie virus. After some initial tension, the Operation Bitemark gang gets on friendly-ish terms with Sun Mei's brigade and together they hike through the wilderness to get to a supply drop. They've got to deal with the usual pesky Z's, and there's a new threat in town, too: insane, starving, feral humans known as the Enders. Luckily, Sun Mei's team is well-equipped with tricked-out weaponry like the Anti-Zombie Grenade, which utilizes multiple green lasers as a targeting mechanism and fires nail-like projectiles that explode on impact and they present Addy with a new and improved Z-whacker, complete with shocking new features. Murphy makes it to shore with the Captain of the submarine and Dr. Merch, both under his mind control thanks to their Murphy bites. And 10K's with him, too, alive and none too thrilled to be teamed up with his least favorite person on the planet. Murphy's now completely disillusioned with humanity, and he's not going to provide a cure for Zona, so he formulates his own post-apocalyptic plan: populate the world with 'Blends,' which are essentially humans under Murphy's control. Meanwhile, the road to the supply drop is treacherous, and Sun Mei loses all of her troops en routeand when they finally get to the supplies, they've been looted! Murphy got to the drop first, and he and Roberta have a heated face-off as he drives up in a fortified military vehicle. Murphy's even got a sniper in place should Roberta or anyone else try anything funny: 10K, who's now been bitten by Murphy. After failing to convince Roberta and the gang to join his cause, Murphy drives off, leaving them to hike it back to Hector's truck and commence with their own new mission: stop Murphy from starting his new race of Blends. Citizen Z and his dog have been rescued from freezing to death by a girl named Kaya. When last we see him, Citizen Z seems to be settling into semi-retirement up there in the zombie-free hinterlands, along with Kaya's Aunt and Uncle Kaskae. The episode ends with The Man and he has a piece of paper with Murphy's name on it. He then follows the tire tracks. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * DJ Qualls as Citizen Z * Keith Allan as Murphy * Anastasia Baranova as Addy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Nat Zang as 10K * Emilio Rivera as Hector Alvarez Guest Starring * Sydney Viengluang as Sun Mei * Joseph Gatt as The Man * Ramona Young as Kaya Co-Stars * Cecil Cheeka as Uncle Kaskae * John Wu as Lt. Mong * Lisa Coronado as Marilyn Merch * Robert Shampain as Captain Matheson * Darlene Mccarty as Nana * Jordan Kelley as Zombie * Wizard as Pup Deaths * Captain Matheson * Unnamed Enders * Pan Asian solders * Lt. Mong Notes * First appearance of Sun Mei. * First physical appearance of Kaya. * First appearance of uncle Kaskae. * First appearance of Kaya's Nana. * First appearance of the Enders. * First (and last) appearance of Lt. Mong. * Last appearance of Captain Matheson. * Kaya states that she is a huge fan of Citizen Z, listening to him since Day One. * Mark Hammond and Charles Garnett are mentioned in this episode. * It is revealed in this episode that 10K has been bitten by Murphy, during the events of "All Good Things Must Come to an End". * Alvin Bernard Murphy is the new name on The Man's list. Memorable Quotes Coming Soon Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= A New Mission 001.jpg A New Mission 002.jpg A New Mission 003.jpg A New Mission 004.jpg A New Mission 005.jpg A New Mission 006.jpg A New Mission 007.jpg A New Mission 008.jpg A New Mission 009.jpg A New Mission 010.jpg A New Mission 011.jpg A New Mission 012.jpg A New Mission 013.jpg Videos Z NATION Season 3 Episode 2 Sneak Peek Syfy Z NATION Season 3, Episode 2 'Anti-Zombie Grenade' Syfy Z NATION Season 3, Episode 2 'Speak of the Blue Devil' Syfy References